


Telling Their Best Friends

by HatterSaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Oblivious Kageyama, Oblivious Yamaguchi, Though do I really need to mention that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Hinata decide it's time to tell their best friends about their relationship. Thing's happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Their Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. All I know is that I needed to write more TsukiHina so I did :D

The four walked down the street, all of them quiet and lost in their thoughts. Hinata had invited Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to walk with them to get meat buns. He was paying too apparently. But, that's not what got them confused. No, with how outgoing Hinata was, the invitation was normal. It was how quick Tsukishima had accepted that caught them.

The ginger had asked if they wanted to be treated to meat buns, normal in everyone's opinion. And almost instantly, Tsukishima gave a noise of approval before following. Both Kageyama's and Yamaguchi's eyes widened at that while Hinata happily skipped along like everything was chipper.

Now they were almost at the shop and the only conversation happening was between Hinata and a timid Yamaguchi. He hadn't expected Hinata to be so normal about everything. After all, in the past few weeks, he's been able to read Tsukishima's emotions pretty quickly. Or, is that why he wasn't concerned or confused? Because he already knew why the tall middle blocker was so quick to accept.

In any case, Yamaguchi was trying his best to rummage through his thoughts for answers AND talk to Hinata. The ginger being very animated in every sentence didn't help. He sometimes added the wrong movements to what he was explaining. Which, he didn't really mind because he could figure it out. Unlike Kageyama who refused to listen in the first place.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue just before they reached the shop and stopped walking. Hinata and Yamaguchi looked back confused. Kageyama eventually stopping when he walked into Hinata. He murmured an apology and Hinata brushed it off. Yamaguchi saw something though. Something dangerous had flashed in the blonde's eyes as he watched the King walk into the short middle blocker. But why?

Hinata looked back to Tsukishima and tilted his head.

"What's wrong Tsukishima?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Hinata?"

He emphasised the others name as he took a step forward. Hinata stood confused a second longer before the light bulb flickered to life and he bounced over to the blonde with a smile. Yamaguchi and Kageyama shared a look before returning their gazes to their best friends.

"Kageyama..."

"Yamaguchi..."

In sync they both gave a small smile and announced something that had the other two boys reeling in shock.

"We're dating."

Kageyama began to cough furiously as Yamaguchi stood, jaw clenched and eyes wide. Hinata looked a little panicked but calmed down when a hand squeezed his shoulder.

The two waited as everything processed in their friends heads. Then, slowly, the other two came back to reality. Kageyama spoke first. Well, more like shouted first.

"The Hell?! Why him?! He's a jerk!"

Tsukishima smirked as a brow raised in irritation. However, before an argument started, Hinata stepped in.

"Because I really really like him Bakageyama!"

"That's not how you worded it yesterday~"

Tsukishima sang, enjoying the fact that his boyfriend blew up like a red balloon.

"Shut up Kei!"

Tsukishima chuckled before pulling Hinata into his side. The smaller squirmed, still unimpressed, but eventually calmed down. Yamaguchi furrowed his brows.

"How long?"

"Three weeks."

They answered in sync. Heat rose to their cheeks when they acknowledged what they said. Hinata quickly buried his head in his hands while Tsukishima smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner then? And what about our Senpai? Do they know?"

Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi always did have a lot of questions. Even if he never voiced them.

"Our Senpai already know. They figured it out, so we assumed at least Yamaguchi would too. But then we found out neither of you had and decided to tell you."

He sighed again.

"How can you be as dense as the King?"

Yamaguchi frowned. He wasn't that dense! They had just hidden it well... Or, not. His mind began sourcing him with instances that obviously showed that they were dating. He smacked his forehead as he realised that he had in fact figured it out but thought it was a stupid notion and threw it aside. Never again he swore. Never again.

"Are you sure you're dating?! I mean, what do you even do to be able to say you're dating?!"

Kageyama seemed a bit frantic, causing worry to surge through Hinata. Was Kageyama in denial? Why would he be? It's not like he likes either of them that way... Right?

"Well, you go on dates and stuff. And hold hands and kiss and even... The person you like also makes your heart go POW and GWAAAH!"

Tsukishima raised a brow at his skip over a certain detail but let it slide. He was easily embarrassed so, it made sense. His explanation of liking some brought back memories though, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Hinata looked up in curiosity but looked away when Tsukishima shook his head.

Kageyama stood with a contemplative hand on his chin. _"You go on dates? Does that mean you hang out with them? Hm... Hold hands and kiss too... Was there something after that? I don't think so... But, if that's true then! Oh my God... She makes my heart go GWAAH too! I think... She is cute though. Oh no..."_ He looked up again, determination covering his face.

"Hinata."

Hinata hums to show he's listening and tilts his head. Tsukishima looks down and gulps. _"Cute..."_

"I'm dating Natsu."

Hinata chokes on his own saliva before coughing hoarsely. Tsukishima closes his eyes and furrows his brow. _"How did he get that conclusion? Idiot..."_ Yamaguchi chuckles, not exactly understanding who Natsu is. But, he would soon find out.

Once Hinata stopped sputtering, his gaze became dark and predatory. Kageyama went stiff as he saw a crows deadly eyes glaring into his soul.

"You're what?"

Kageyama steeled himself and tried to come across as strong. But he couldn't help his shiver as Tsukishima began to glare as well. Yamaguchi watched the whole thing in worry and amazement. Whoever this Natsu was, she was very popular among volleyball dorks.

"I am dating Natsu."

Hinata growled a little as Kageyama confirmed what he had said. The short ginger walked over and grabbed the tallers collar.

"What are you talking about Kageyama?"

Kageyama gulped. He has never been so scared in his life. He had to be strong though. For Natsu.

"W-Well, we hold hands when we play outside... A-And she makes me kiss her cheek all the time. And everytime we have a tea party, she calls it a date because Nii-Chan isn't there. And she's really cute and my heart goes GWAAH when she does something cute."

Yamaguchi was now wide eyed. So Kageyama had a girlfriend?! He was the only single one. Man he was lame.

Then, Hinata laughed. It wasn't threatening or hollow, it was a genuine laugh. Tsukishima snorted as well before chuckling lightly to himself. Now Yamaguchi was confused again. As was Kageyama.

"Aren't you mad?"

Hinata slapped him on the shoulder before wiping a tear away.

"No! I'm not mad! That was priceless!"

Kageyama scowled. This seemed off.

"I just said I was dating your little sister and you're saying it's priceless?"

Hinata nodded, unfazed at the words now he understood. Yamaguchi blinked. Did Kageyama just say, little sister?

"Of course! Kageyama, you're not dating my sister. You're her big bro!"

He finished with a smile. Kageyama's face heated up as he lowered it in embarrassment. He would get Hinata back for this tomorrow. Yamaguchi was still lost. Luckily for him, Tsukishima offered to help.

"Natsu is Shoyo's adorable four year old sister."

Yamaguchi nodded. Then his eyes bugged again.

"You thought you were dating a four year old?!"

Kageyama looked away and pouted. He didn't know. How was he supposed to? Hinata had explained it like every time he went to the Hinata residence. How was he NOT supposed to believe that? Bakaguchi...

The three boys laughed at Kageyama some more before it eventually settled down. Kageyama was grateful when Hinata offered to get the meat buns now. He just wanted to go home. This day was getting worse by the second.

Hinata re-emerged with the steaming buns and handed them out. Everyone thanked him for their food before tucking in. Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi when he was done.

"Yamaguchi, I'm going to Shoyo's tonight so you're walking alone."

Yamaguchi nodded as Hinata scolded the blonde for his wording. And, after much protest, Tsukishima apologised for both. Yamaguchi waved it off and headed home with a swift good bye. Hinata waved at his retreating form before the remaining three turned on their heels and walked home.

Kageyama was still thinking about what Hinata had said. Big bro... Sure, the holding hands was something a brother would do. He's seen Hinata do it too after all. The date thing could just be her innocent mind having fun, he mused. And the whole cute thing was probably because she was four and adorable. But, what about the kiss? He has never seen Hinata kiss Natsu before. Only way to find out was to ask. Though, he was slightly dreading it.

"Oi, Hinata?"

Said ginger looked at him with curious eyes. He didn't answer but, he didn't have to. The fact he turned his head meant he was now paying full attention.

"What kind of kisses do you get when you're dating someone?"

"E-Eh?!"

Hinata stutters, red creeping onto his cheeks has his jaw hangs low and his eyes widen.

"Well, I mentioned kissing Natsu's cheek and you said I wasn't dating her. But, I've never seen you kiss her cheek so, what kiss counts as a date kiss?"

Hinata furrowed his brows, mouth still slack and eyes only just going back to normal size. There was an amused huff beside him and he turned to see Tsukishima smiling. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and Shoyo was scared.

He didn't have time to react before he was pulled up by Tsukishima and their lips pressed together. Kageyama blinked. He was slightly caught off guard but, quickly adjusted. Then, he saw Tsukishima smirk and got a bad feeling.

Tsukishima stroked Hinata's bottom lip with his tongue, grinning at the gasp his boyfriend took before diving in. Their tongues locked and he could feel the other beginning to pant. He pulled away a minute later, line of saliva connecting them a moment longer before he licked it up. Shoyo panted heavily, eyes half lidded and clouded with desire. Tsukishima chuckled as he felt some desire burn in him too.

He looked over to the raven to see him covering his face. However, he could tell from the bright pink ears that he was blushing. He felt triumphant as he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him away.

"See you Monday Kingy~!"

He sang as they walked away. Once Shoyo had his mind back on track, his face reddened and he began to whine.

"Stupid Kei! Why would you do that?!"

Tsukishima shrugged. He felt really happy. And smug. Don't forget about how smug he was.

"I dunno."

"Stupid Kei!"

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Kageyama~ You can't date Natsu~ You would be dead by now if you tried :D
> 
> Also, never ask what a 'date' kiss is like with Tsukishima around. You will be embarrassed.


End file.
